movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures in Sing Along Songs (Episode 5)/Transcript
Transcript Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 1)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCvBdSjyBo4&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=45 (the adventure begins) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Theme song plays) (as we sing and dance) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Jiminy sings his song) (so nicely) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITyOCF2VZ-I&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=46 Stephen Squirrelsky: I like Christmas. Andrew Catsmith: Me too. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: What's our first Christmas song? Slappy: That's for us to see. Jiminy: Good day, Folks! And Happy Christmas! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Merry. Rabbit: Merry Happy Christmas. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Piglet: Yes. Indeed. Pooh: I agree with Piglet. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Jiminy: During this time, You'll host this episode. Eeyore: Yeah? Really? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Jiminy: Really. Anais: Oh goody. Gumball: This is going to be great. Darwin: The Best Christmas Ever. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Okay, Let's head on over to the church and see Jack and Quasi. Slappy: Let's go. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) (sometime) Jack: Stephen, Andrew, Everyone. Welcome and Merry Christmas. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey Jack Skeleton. Jack Skellington: Hi guys. How are things going? Eds: Very good. Jack Skellington: Right. I'm wearing my Sandy Claws outfit for this holiday. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: We know. Johnny Bravo: Not to mention Santa Claus in Thomas and Friends and Sonic and other stuff as well. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Quasimodo: Church bells are prepared. Natane: Thanks. Can you believe we're going to have a Happy Christmas? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gnorm: Merry Christmas you mean. Natane: Oh, thanks for correcting me. Wonder Mouse Girl: So what's our first Christmas song. Kidney Rich: Deck the halls. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robert: Oh. Okay. Gnorm: Alright. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sing it) (and dance to it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 3)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 3) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGM0XlabdHU&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=47 (the Jingle Bells song plays) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Skeeter: What's next? "Honk Honk" Doug: Jingle Bells. Jingle Bells. Jingle all the way. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Porkchop barks) Patti: You got it right. Jingle Bells. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sing it) (as the song by Tigger, Pooh, Mickey, and friends plays) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We groove) (and dance) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 4)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 4) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsHqHLEf0WA&index=48&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP Pooh: Think think think. (Joy to the World plays) Judy: Guess Joy to the World is our next song. Nick: Sure thing. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sang it) (and danced to it) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 5)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 5) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-A1K483DHg&index=49&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=21s Courage: What's next? Cow: Let It Snow! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Chicken: No. No. Up on the Housetop. (we look up on the housetop) (Song plays) (as it snows) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 6)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 6) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2-M1hP98G4&index=50&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=18s Stephen Squirrelsky: Look. It's snowing. (the song plays) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tyler: Not to mention Frozen. Ryan: And snow in Thomas, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, and Sonic. Ian: Even Bambi. Alvin: Snow levels in Rayman, Ape Escape, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and others. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Get this joke. What do you call a sandwich when it's too frozened? Mr. Dink: I don't know. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: A sub zero. (Laughs) Mr. Dink: Very funny. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Our next song is Let it Snow. Piglet: Correct. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sing it) (and dance to it) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 7)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 7) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CssO-Iyt0Uc&index=51&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=14s Jack: When we finish all the songs, how about a sleigh ride? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Berlioz: Sure. Marie: Oh boy! I like sleigh rides! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Toulouse: Better not be sick during this. Connie Benge: Don't worry. It'll be fun. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sing the song) (that plays) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 8)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 8) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6N1TTKIvhE0&index=52&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=20s Edd: This is a story in this song. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: What's it about? Ed: A parade of wooden soldiers. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: Okay. Edd: Here they come. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Song begins) Ed: I like soldiers. Not to mention the ones in Babes in Toyland. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sing) (and dance) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 9)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 9) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTWPgLacmdI&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=53 Stephen Squirrelsky: It's really winter. I'm in a winter wonderland. Andrew Catsmith: Lovely place. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: That's our next song. Stephen • 6:09 PM Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Slappy: Oh yeah. (We sing it) (and dance) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 10)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 10) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaMjk7j69jc&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=54 Andrew: Santa Claus is coming! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robert: Oh boy. Oh boy. Danny: He's coming. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stanz: And that's our... Einstein: Song coming up now! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sing) (and dance) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Skeeter: "Honk honk" Beebe: Here we go. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 11)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 11) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmQJLPyF89g&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=55 Cuddles: Hey. Do you know that special reindeer? Giggles: Why, it's Rudolph, of course. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky Raccoon: Hey, Get this. Why does Rudolph's nose always shines red? Mr. Dink: Because it's a light bulb to help light the way. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky Raccoon: Cause he has a terrible cold. (Laughs) Mr. Dink: Very funny. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sang the song) (and danced) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 12)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 12) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6It4GNoLzm4&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=56 (Andrew checks his watch) Andrew: Oh no! It's getting late! We've not eaten dinner yet. And we're not even in bed yet. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Now Andrew, We hadn't heard the church bells ringed. Robert: We've only got a song left. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff: That's Silent Night. Weasel: And it's playing. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sang the song) (and danced) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 13)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 5, Part 13) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ1zPpBCiKI&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=57 Ed: God... Edd: Bless... Eddy: Us... Baboon: Everyone. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whew. So cold. Andrew Catsmith: And freezing. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Jack: Light the way. Quasimodo: With pleasure. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We ride on Jack's sleigh) (and head through the snow) (The episode ends) (and stops) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Credits play) (and go) Category:Transcripts Category:Movie-Spoof Travels